Greetings from Krampus
Greetings from Krampus is an upcoming British-American Christmas dark fantasy horror film based on the Austrian-Bavarian legend, Krampus. It will be released on December 15, 2017 by Warner Bros. and New Line Cinema. Synopsis In London at Christmastime, the local kids are disappearing one by one, leaving behind lumps of coal. Two unruly kids, a brother and a sister face the wrath of Krampus, a demonic entity that preys upon naughty children on Christmas Eve. Plot The film begins in a village in Germany on Christmas Eve. A mischievous boy named Frederick Schultz starts causing trouble in the town, until the police caught him and took him back home. His mother, fed up with his sons misbehavior, send up to bed without supper. She warns Frederick that if he doesn't behave, he's gonna get what he deserves. That night while Frederick and his mother were sleeping, a demonic figure went down the chimney and snuck into Frederick's room. He thought that the figure was Santa, when it was really Krampus! The dark helper of St. Nicholas who punishes unruly children. He punched Frederick and wiped him with his birch branches. Then, Frederick promises to never be bad again and Krampus leaves him with a lump of coal. Years later, Frederick moved to London, got married, had to kids named Agatha and Erik and forgotten all about his experience with Krampus. Frederick works as London police officer who barely spend time with his kids since his wife died. As a result, his kids became unruly and naughty. Frederick hired a nanny to control them while he's on duty. Unfortunately, she's very bad at it. Santa, noticing their misdeeds, puts them on the Krampus list, a list naughty children he wants Krampus to punish. On Christmas eve night, reports of missing children in London came on the news. Frederick goes to work, leaving his kids with the nanny. Krampus snuck into their house, swips Agatha and Erik out of their beds and stuffed them into his sack. Frderick drives by and nearly runs over Krampus. After running off, Frederick follows his trail, leading to a hole to the underworld, that's wear all the kids are being held hostage by Krampus. He ropes down until he finds a passage way. I goes inside Krampus' lair and finds his kids lock up inside wicker cages along with the other missing kids. He comes across Krampus and the two fight each other until the sun rises. Krampus had only until Christmas Day to take all the bad children and for his failure, Santa exiles Krampus for a whole year and free's all the children, including Agatha and Erik. Cast Hugo Weaving as Krampus, the dark helper of Santa Claus that preys on naughty children during the Christmas season. Millie Bobby Brown as Agatha Schultz, Frederick's daughter and Erik's older sister. Nathan Mack as Erik Schultz, Frederick's son and Agatha's younger brother. Daniel Bruhl as Frederick Schultz, Agatha and Erik's father. Imelda Staunton as Nanny Jim Broadbent as Santa Claus Connor Horsecroft as TBA Category:Christmas Category:Horror Category:Fantasy Category:Movies Category:Warner Bros Category:Drama Category:Christmas Movies Category:Connor Horsecroft